iLove
by Mister Melancholy
Summary: Kaoru listens to his iPod, but keeps it away from his brother. Hikaru is left to answer the question of what exactly Kaoru is listening to? HikaKao


**iLove**

_Kaoru listens to his iPod, but keeps it away from his brother. Hikaru is left to answer the question of what exactly Kaoru is listening to? Hitachiincest_

--

**Plan I: Seme**

"Kaoru, what are you listening to?" No answer. The older twin pouted, disappointment evident in his face as he rested his chin on his younger brother's shoulder. He was going to fput his ear next to Kaoru's, but before he did the younger twin pushed him off.

Hikaru, stunned, slowly withered back to his own spot. He looked at his brother, peaceful and still, with a smile of contentment glued onto his face. He was humming slightly, a catchy tune, but Hikaru couldn't make out what song it was.

Finally very annoyed with Kaoru's ignorance, he said, "Milord, Kaoru won't let me listen to his iPod!" He closely eyed the younger who was still humming the same tune.

Tamaki hadn't listened to a word the twin had said, because he and the other Host Club members were in the back of the private jet, discussing their trip to the beach.

"Kaoru," Hikaru tried again, making his voice a bit more seductive like in their Host Club hours, "_tell_ me what you're listening to."

Kaoru raised a brow and pulled off the earphones from his ears, coiling them around his orange iPod. He looked at his brother innocently, getting on his uke charm. "Oh, Hikaru," he whispered, placing a finger under his chin gracefully, "it's a secret." He winked, giggling a bit, and started fake-blushing when his older brother wrapped his arm around his waist.

"I'm serious." Hikaru combed through the other's red hair, pushing the younger's face closer to his chest. "No secrets between us, okay?"

"N-no." The blush on Kaoru's face turned brighter and less fake as the two remained in that position for a while longer.

Then, without warning, Hikaru yelled triumphantly as he held something orange in his free hand. It was Kaoru's iPod.

Kaoru gasped. "G-give it back, Hikaru!" His eyes were shining with fear. He was keeping a secret, and he really didn't want Hikaru to know. If he found out… how would he react?

Kaoru struggled from the other twin's strong grasp, his arms reaching out for his iPod. Hikaru just kept a silly grin on his face, resisting to fall for Kaoru's charms. As tempting as it was to give into Kaoru, Hikaru didn't want to; his curiosity for whatever Kaoru was listening to was too great, and right now was his chance to figure out!

He stuck the earphones into his earlobes and turned on the iPod, but before he could figure out, a loud screaming buzzed through his ears.

"The bloody hell?!" Hikaru grabbed the earphones and pulled them off instantly upon hearing the scream and looked at his brother, confused and frustrated. The younger just shrugged, chuckling.

"I knew you'd try to steal my iPod, so I turned it up max volume and put it on one of those heavy metal songs you lent me. I hope you don't mind," Kaoru said, snatching back his iPod and plugging the earphones back in his ears, mirroring the same silly grin his brother had earlier.

The former grin on Hikaru's face was replaced by a flustered frown. Oh, he's too good, he thought, noting to never fall for Kaoru's tricks again.

--

**Plan II: Bathroom**

Hikaru smiled, grabbing lots of bottles of water from the mini fridge. He unscrewed a cap on one bottle and started gulping it down, secretly eyeing his brother again. He knew the younger had to use the bathroom really badly, because Kaoru was wincing. Whenever Kaoru winced, that was Hikaru's clue he had to use the bathroom.

The only reason he was drinking lots of water was because he was trying to pressure the younger one, and it seemed like it was working.

"Kaoru, the bathroom's over there. Why don't you give me your iPod and you can do whatever ya want in there? I'll keep close eye on it." Hikaru smiled, drinking another bottle of water, gulping every single droplet of it down. He purposely spilled some water on his face, and started laughing to himself when Kaoru was wincing in utter pain.

Kaoru looked at his brother in suspicion. "Why can't I bring my iPod with me?"

"Because you can't bring anything into the bathroom. Especially electronics, or it might get wet," Hikaru lied, trying to think of other excuses just in case his brother asked again.

Kaoru, though, didn't. He just shrugged and carefully handed him his iPod, making his way to the restroom.

Hikaru smirked. That was easy, he thought to himself, maybe a little _too_ easy, but who cares? I have his iPod! Finally!

Just when he was about to turn on the iPod and look at the playlists, a strange feeling entered his lower half. He stared down and started blushing. His pants were all wet!

A flash went off, and he went blind for a few seconds. He turned his head to the left and stared at Kaoru in disbelief. He was holding a camera in his hand, grinning.

"I didn't really need to use the restroom anymore," the younger said, shrugging his shoulders – a new habit of his. He looked at the older twin's wet pants and started giggling. "But I think _you_ did.

"Oh, and this'll be a nice addition to my LiveJournal." The younger winked at the older as he grabbed his iPod back in the same manner as he did earlier, except this time he whispered something to his brother's ear: "You're never going to find out what I'm listening to if you keep falling for my tricks."

Hikaru stared at him in awe, nodding his head. He wished they weren't so good at pulling pranks and acting, because it'll be a lot easier to get that stupid iPod.

Sighing, he made his way to the changing room and thought of giving up, but then his curiosity got to the best of him again. No, Hikaru thought, I'm not going to give up this easily. That's just what Kaoru wants me to do, but I have tons more other plans to find out what he's listening to.

--

**Plan III: Haruhi**

Hikaru looked around the changing room to see tons of wigs. He then noticed one that looked like Haruhi's hair, and his brain suddenly hatched a great idea. He could dress up as Haruhi and seductively find a way to get the iPod away from Kaoru! Yes, it was fool-proof. He knew Kaoru had feelings for Haruhi, anyway, so this'll be a cinch to pull off.

It was a good thing Haruhi had a flat-chest, too, because that meant it would've been easier to cosplay as her.

He grabbed the wig and put it on, putting on brown contacts to match her eye color. Then, he practiced mocking her voice.

He looked in the mirror, saying, "Oh, Kaoru-kun!" in his best mock of Haruhi's voice, and smiled. Perfect, he told himself, steadily walking out of the changing room.

"Eh, Haruhi, have you seen Hikaru?" Kaoru asked, looking up.

"Haruhi" looked at him, sitting next to the younger twin, and nodded his head "no."

Kaoru looked at the fake-Haruhi, seeming to examine her, but then he started to ignore her as he kept on listening to his iPod.

Hikaru looked at his brother, looking for a right time to take the iPod away and make up an excuse, but then Kaoru noticed him staring.

"Falling for me, ne?"

Hikaru blushed. "O-of course not! I'm just envious of your iPod. I can't, um, afford one." Hikaru was glad Haruhi was a commoner. She was made of excuses, so he could keep pulling up this fake-Haruhi act forever. Until, that is, the real Haruhi comes to check up on the twins, but she wasn't going to come in and check on them for while, so Hikaru still had time.

"Oh, right; you're a commoner," Kaoru stated bluntly, deriving his attention back to his iPod.

Hikaru tried again, leaning closer to Kaoru. "K-Kaoru-kun? Can I maybe listen to your iPod?"

"Why?"

"Because… I want to know what having an iPod is like."

"Then buy one, _Haruhi_."

"I already told you I couldn't afford one!" Hikaru got very irritated, so he pushed his body against his brother's, his eyes begging. "Please! Please! I – just wanna… listen to something!" He said, straining to reach out for the orange electronic device.

Kaoru stared at the person on top of him in disbelief, and started yelling, "Milord, Milord, Haruhi's trying to rape me!"

"Shh, shut up!" Hikaru whispered, slamming his hand on top of Kaoru's mouth. Kaoru licked it, making Hikaru shiver and take the hand off as Kaoru kept yelling.

"Milord! Milord, ah, there you… Haruhi?" Kaoru noticed the girl behind Tamaki and looked at the "girl" on top of him. He looked closer, squinting his eyes, and gently pecked the person's lips.

Hikaru blushed, getting off of his brother. "Uh, this isn't what it looks like."

"Ah, Hikaru!" Kaoru said, fake-blushing. "I didn't know you were you. I thought you were _Haruhi_," he lied, pulling the wig off of his older brother's head.

"Hikaru-kun, what are you doing… dressed up as me?" Haruhi asked, laughing at the boy's foolish attempt at looking like her. Sure, Hikaru _did_ fool Kaoru (or maybe not? Kaoru _did_ seem like he knew it was his brother all along) and maybe even Tamaki for a little bit, but Hikaru was obviously taller than she was.

"I… I… just give me the damn iPod!" Hikaru yelled, trying to grab the iPod away from his younger brother. Kaoru just kept moaning a couple of "no's" and tried his best to keep his iPod away from him.

"Milord! Milord! Make him stop!" Kaoru was laughing right now, enjoying his older brother's pesky behavior.

"Please, sons, Daddy needs rest. That is the very reason we are taking a vacation," the blonde said in the most dramatic way possible, "so please don't fool around like this." He walked back into the meeting area where Kyouya, Hunny, and Mori were as Haruhi followed, not looking back at the twins.

"Damn you Kaoru," Hikaru whispered, slowly retreating back to his seat. "This isn't over yet, you hear?!"

--

**Plan IV: Usa-chan**

"Ano, Hunny-senpai, can I borrow Usa-chan for a minute? Kaoru's wanting to play with him."

"Okay!" Hunny exclaimed, hopping towards the red-head. He handed the pink bunny to him and smiled, saying, "Just tell Kao-chan to give him back when he's done, okay? It's almost nappy-wappy time!"

"Sure thing, Hunny-senpai," Hikaru replied, walking back to his seat. He tucked Usa-chan between his armpits and looked at Kaoru, who was still listening to his iPod.

"Hey, Kaoru."

"Hmm?"

"Mind watching Usa-chan for me? Hunny-senpai told me to watch him for a while, but I need some time to think about some things, and I don't want this thing to get in the way."

"Trying to find a way to get my iPod?" Kaoru asked, making the most educated guess. "Sure, I'll babysit, but only for Hunny-senpai's sake."

Hikaru rolled his eyes. "I'll be back in a little while. Later."

"Later," the younger mumbled after him as Hikaru walked to a secluded area, instantly starting to spy on his younger brother.

This was his plan: Hunny expects Kaoru to be playing and borrowing Usa-chan, right? Well, what if there was a slight "accident" and Usa-chan goes missing? It's almost Hunny's naptime, and when he's ready to go to bed and sees that Usa-chan has gone missing, he'll freak out and suspect that this was all Kaoru's fault. He will blame Kaoru, and while he and Kaoru are busy fighting it out, Hikaru will sneak over and steal the iPod!

Hikaru laughed, nodding his head happily, thinking his genius plan will not fail. All he had to do was to talk to Kaoru until he didn't think of Usa-chan anymore (which will be easy for Hikaru) and hide it somewhere.

The red-head walked back over to his mirror image, casually saying a light "hey." Kaoru responded back with a light "hey" too, and continued on humming to the current song he was listening to.

"Kaoru," Hikaru inquired, leaning his face closer to his brother's. His breathing had gone abnormal, and his face turned red. "I… I…"

"What is it, Hikaru?" Kaoru asked genuinely, going back to his Host Club voice. He set Usa-chan aside, his hot breath trickling down the other's cheek. "Is… is something troubling you?"

"Yes," Hikaru confessed, pulling his brother closer to him. He eyed the stuffed rabbit and, using his free hand, pulled it under their seat. Then, his lips carefully caressed the other's, breaking apart passionately. "I… I love you."

"Oh, Hikaru!" Kaoru sighed dreamily, the pinkness on his face devouring his face. "I... I love you too."

The two looked at each other, smiled, and snuggled against each other. Their heads were on each other's shoulders, Hikaru looking at the watch on his wrist in the most clandestine way. 14:59. In one minute, Hunny would barge in, searching for Usa-chan, and when he doesn't find it, it's hasta la vista Kaoru and hello iPod!

_15:00_.

Hunny was running into the twin's territory, looking at Kaoru. "Ah, Hika-chan, Kao-chan, where's Usa-chan? It's time for our nappy-wappy, and I can't sleep without him."

Kaoru was the one who let go and stared at the spot where he laid Usa-chan only to find he was missing!

"I don't know what happened to it. Hikaru?" His innocent eyes pierced the amber ones of his older brother. Hikaru, guilty and all, turned away, shrugging his shoulders as if to say "I don't know."

Kaoru's voice was beginning to sound a bit panicky. "Ano, Hunny-senpai, I don't know what happened to it. I think _Hikaru_ hid it somewhere," he explained, saying "Hikaru" loud enough for everyone on the private jet to hear.

"Is it true, Hika-chan, is it really true?" Hunny's usual facial expression was turned to the opposite: sad and desolate, but he still looked like the cute boy he was.

Damn it, Hikaru cursed in his mind, damn it all! "Fine, Hunny-senpai, here." Hikaru took the plush out from its hiding spot and tossed it over to the short senior as he hugged it, saying "Thanks Hika-chan!" in the process.

"H-how'd you know, Kaoru?"

"Lucky guess," Kaoru said, turning up the volume of his iPod. "Good thing you admitted it, or I was doomed. That was your plan, wasn't it?"

Hikaru hissed. "Yes."

--

**Plan V: Tickle**

"S-stop it… Hi – ka-karu!"

The older twin smirked as he poked the younger's stomach ever once in a while, receiving the same response: a cute and bubbly giggle. He experimented with the boy for a bit to try and get a bigger laugh, only to get that same bubbly response.

"Does _this_ tickle?" Hikaru poked Kaoru's ribcage, and the younger started snorting. "Or maybe this? Or this?" The younger boy laughed and laughed as the tickling presumed with Hikaru still not getting what he wanted.

He was planning on tickling Kaoru really hard so the younger would laugh and roll off of his chair, and the iPod will get detached from his ears and-

Oh, who was Hikaru kidding?! There was no way this plan would work, not even if he _wished_ it would.

Hikaru stopped tickling his younger brother, Kaoru moaning as he stopped laughing. "Ano, why'd you stop?"

"I'm losing," Hikaru said quietly.

--

This is getting me nowhere, Hikaru thought, staring out of a window in the jet, it's just proving nothing except the fact that Kaoru is a _lot_ more mischievous than me, or am I losing my touch?

He sighed sadly. What did it even matter anymore? It wasn't like not knowing whatever Kaoru was listening to was the end of the world. Sure, he was really curious after all his failed attempts of trying to find out what exactly Kaoru is listening to, but if this kept up, he won't accomplish anything except making a fool of himself.

He turned back around to see Kaoru "asleep," his iPod attached to his dangling arm.

"Kaoru," Hikaru warned, "I'm not in the mood. Look, I give up, you win." Kaoru didn't respond; instead, he just kept his eyes closed, his breathing slow and steady.

Maybe he was really sleeping after all?

Hikaru leaned closer, poking the twin's cheeks. "Kaoru?" Still no response.

The older boy scratched his head. "Kaoru, this isn't one of your nasty tricks again, is it?"

Silence.

"Ah…" Hikaru smirked. Who knew it could be so easy to get his iPod? Just when he gives up, Kaoru's iPod is finally vulnerable.

The bad thing was, if he woke up in the middle of Hikaru's steal-and-go, he'd be in big trouble with Kaoru.

Still, he wanted to know what Kaoru was listening to, so he gently snaked over to the dangling arm. He grabbed the iPod and gently tried to pry it loose from Kaoru's clutching fingers. They wouldn't budge, so Hikaru started poking his hand. A soft moan escaped Kaoru's lips, making Hikaru shiver in delight.

After a few minutes of poking, Kaoru's fingers finally let loose and Hikaru grabbed the iPod.

The red-head had a huge smile plastered on his face. This was it, this was finally it! The moment he was waiting for – to find out what Kaoru was listening to.

He set the earphones down, thinking Kaoru might trick him again with the volume, and looked through the playlists list. He noticed all of them were names, and the first was Tamaki's. He had songs like, "Respect," "All Praise and Honor," and "All Creation Worships You". Hikaru didn't know what any of these songs had to do with Tamaki, so he flipped to the next playlist.

It was Kyouya's."Mockingbird," "A Mother's Prayer," "Mama," "Thank You Mom," and "I Love Mommy" were the songs in this particular playlist. Hikaru couldn't understand. Did Kaoru accidentally put in "Kyouya" instead of their real mother's name, "Yuzuha"?

The next one he looked at was named Mori. It had songs like "The Stranger Song" and "Stranger" in it.

Trying to make sense of it all, Hikaru had a feeling that all of these playlists were what Kaoru's feelings for different people were, like Tamaki's; Kaoru worshiped him as their "lord". Kaoru thought of Kyouya as his mom, maybe because the twins never see their mom anymore, and Tamaki _did_ refer to the raven-haired teen as their mother, and Kaoru said he loved Mori, but he probably feels like he's a stranger because they've never really talked before.

Yes, it all makes sense now! He flipped through Hunny's playlist, giggling at Kaoru's song selections: he had a bunch of songs from Weird Al Yankovic like "White and Nerdy" and "EBay," but he doubt they had anything to do with Hunny. Hikaru, making a quite educated guess, thought that maybe the singer described Kaoru's feelings with Hunny: he thought he was _weird_. Kaoru also put the song "Kung Fu Fighting," but that was a bit self-explanatory.

He noticed that Kaoru even had a playlist for Haruhi, too. He bet that he'd have romance songs, because he _knew_ his brother had really strong feelings for her. He even admitted it right after Hikaru stopped dating Haruhi, but that was because he realized he didn't have feelings for Haruhi; instead, he had feelings for-

"Kao-chan! Wanna play with my bun-bun again?" Hunny was bouncing up and down, twirling his bunny on top of Kaoru's face. "Our nappy-wappy is finally over, so we can play this whole time!"

"H-Hikaru?" Kaoru's eyes half-opened.

Hikaru jumped up in surprise, looking at the younger boy. He "hushed" him slightly as the boy gently fell asleep again.

He sighed in relief. That was a close one, Hikaru thought. "Hunny-senpai, Kaoru is sleeping. Would you mind not bothering him for a while?"

"Ah, I see. It's _his_ nappy-wappy time, huh, Hika-chan?"

Hikaru nodded, watching the blonde as he bounced back to the meeting room.

With that set aside, the older twin looked at the playlist named "Haruhi," but was shocked at all of the songs that were in there. "The Gay Barbie Song," "All The Things She Said," "I Don't Care About You," "I Hate Everything About You," and "I Hate You" were songs Kaoru put in the playlist. Was he even talking about the same Haruhi? Haruhi _Fujioka_?

Hikaru didn't know what made his younger brother hate Haruhi. Unless this was a mistake and he meant to put someone else's name, there was really no reason for his brother to hate Haruhi, or at least, not anything he knew about.

The twin looked onto the next playlist, and Hikaru's eyes sparkled when he saw his name. He immediately chose it and was even more surprised at the song choices than the songs in Haruhi's playlist. "So Happy Together," "Baby, It's Fact," "Mr. Wonderful," "The One," "Dirty Little Secret," and "Sometimes" were one of the first songs in the long list of romance songs Kaoru put in it. Some of the more recently added ones, he noticed, were "Simple and Clean," "Baby Come Back to Me," "Forgotten," "Regret," "Imagine Me Without You," and "Damn I Wish I Was Your Lover".

Hikaru felt like his heart was trembling down his chest. Kaoru, his precious little baby brother, thought Hikaru had left him? Maybe that's why Kaoru hated Haruhi; he thought that Hikaru loved her more than him, when in truth, Hikaru loved-

Kaoru woke up and gasped slightly when he saw the orange item in his brother's hands. "Hikaru!" The red-head turned his head to see a very agitated Kaoru staring at him, hands rolled in fists. "What are you doing?!"

"A-ano, Kaoru, I was just looking."

"Looking?" Kaoru's eyes narrowed, but he tried to put a bit of his anger aside. "Tell me, Hikaru, did you look at any of my playlists?"

Hikaru stared at his brother. There was no way he could lie to him now, no, not with Kaoru looking so innocent and sad. "Y-yes."

"Wha?" Tears started forming from the corners of the younger twin's eyes as he grabbed his iPod back, stuffing it roughly in his pockets. "You… you shouldn't have looked. I… they were…"

"They were your secrets?" Hikaru looked at his brother angrily. Even though his brother was crying, he couldn't help but feel a rush of anger boiling up inside of him. He didn't like it when Kaoru kept secrets as big as these! They were twins; they were supposed to know what each other was feeling always – especially since Kaoru loved _him_.

Hikaru had always been scared that Kaoru wouldn't love him back, because Kaoru said he loved Haruhi, but that was all a lie – a dirty, cheap lie. "Idiot, you should've never kept secrets away from me! Don't you even remember our promise, the one we each made when we were little?"

"B-but, Hikaru," Kaoru whispered, rubbing away his tears only to be replaced by fresh, new ones, "I didn't want you to know."

"You didn't want me to know you loved me?!" Hikaru was yelling now, he could feel it. His throat had gone dry at that moment when he saw Kaoru bursting into tears. "I – I didn't mean to. I'm sorry, Kaoru…."

"N-no, it's okay, Hikaru. It's my entire fault. I shouldn't have fallen in love with you in the first place. I knew you still had feelings for Haruhi-"

"No, I don't! Listen to me, Kaoru, and listen to me good: I love _you_ and only _you_. I only _thought_ I loved Haruhi, but the real, honest truth is I love _you_."

"Hikaru…?" Kaoru's head snuggled against his older brother's chest, the older twin's shirt getting wet from all the tears the younger produced.

"Yeah, Kaoru?"

"Thanks for being so persistence about my iPod. If you haven't been, we wouldn't have ever confessed."

Hikaru shrugged, still not letting go of his younger brother. "Anytime. But, hey, remember to update that playlist of yours. Why not put 'Forbidden Love' by Madonna and 'The Happy Couple' by Sorry About Dresden to _my_ playlist?"

Kaoru giggled. "I'll think about it."

Kaoru grabbed his iPod from his pocket and offered his older brother one of the earphone pieces. Hikaru gladly accepted as the two put the earphone in their ear lobes, Kaoru's in his left and Hikaru's in his right. Then, Kaoru put on the party shuffle mix, and the two kept a very attached position with each other as they listened to their favorite song.

--

**Baby, It's Fact**

"Ah, the sun is really nice, huh, Takashi?"

"Unh." Mori swept the blonde off of his feet and carried him around the beach, doing whatever the boy wanted him to do.

Suddenly, the two seniors stopped to look at the twins, looking at each other and looking back. The two were confused at the twins, the way they were excluding themselves from the rest just like old times….

_Just like old times_.

The two seniors couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Takashi, do you think-?"

"Unh," Mori replied, not taking his eyes off of the twins. He was happy that they could finally release their feelings - just like he and Hunny did a long time ago.

_Just in case they're wondering  
They've got us pinned terribly  
They don't believe our love is real  
'Cause they don't know how real love feels_

At the other side of the beach, opposite of where the seniors were playing, was "Mommy and Daddy" with their "daughter."

"Ah, Mommy! Our daughter looks so cute in her swimsuit!" Tamaki nodded. Kyouya was the one who had picked out what Haruhi had to wear to their vacation (unfortunately, he was forced by Tamaki being Haruhi's "Mommy" and all), and even though he wasn't the one to think this, Haruhi did look really cute.

"Ai, senpai, you don't have to say that," Haruhi moaned, pulling at the frilly pink swimsuit she had on. "I know how bad it looks on me, so there's no need for sympathy."

"Sympathy? Of course not, daughter! Your daddy is merely telling the truth! Isn't that right, Mommy?"

Kyouya nodded in agreement as Haruhi, who was just about to protest, shrugged it off. Hey, it _was_ their vacation, and with no princesses around, it was a perfect time to just relax and have fun.

_You should know it's true  
Just now, the part about my love for you  
And how my heart's about to burst  
Into a thousand pieces  
Oh it must be true  
And they'll believe us to soon_

"Oh, Hikaru!" Kaoru groaned, laughing as his older brother dumped a huge pile of sand on his body. "It tickles."

"Really?" Hikaru started dumping more and more sand on the younger boy's body, hearing a soft giggle every time. "Ano, never knew sand was ticklish."

_Baby, it's fact  
That our love is true  
The way black is black  
And blue is just blue  
My love is true  
It's a matter of fact  
Oh, and you love me too  
It's a simple as that  
Baby, our love is true_

"Hikaru-kun, Kaoru-kun!" Haruhi said, running up to them. Trailing right behind was Tamaki who was still obsessing over the girl's pink swimsuit. "I've noticed you've been doing your 'Brotherly Love' act, but you really don't have to. There aren't any princesses around, or anyone around for that matter, except the Host Club."

"Whoever said it was an act?" Hikaru said, quickly patting off all the sand off of his brother and pulling him close. "We really _do_ love each other."

Tamaki and Haruhi were silent for a moment. Then, Tamaki said, "But isn't that incest?"

_They may say some awful things  
But there's no point in listening  
Your words are the only words  
That I believe in after_

"Tamaki-senpai!" Haruhi scolded, waving her hands in the air. "Ai, sorry about that. It's okay if you two love each other; I've always known you two did, but that you guys never realized it."

"Oh?" The two twins said in unison.

"Well, you two just show an evident trace of romance…." Haruhi looked at Tamaki and smiled. "I should know; I've felt it all around the Host Club."

The Hitachiin twins smiled. "We've felt it too," the two said together again, Hikaru taking the bass tone.

"But-"-Tamaki was already pulling on Haruhi's arm, urging her to go swimming with him-"I've felt it a lot more with you two." And with that, the two top-rated Host Club members set off to the ocean.

The twins looked at each other. "You still hate her?" Hikaru asked.

"No," Kaoru replied, "but I still love you more the same."

The two nuzzled their faces in each other's, Kaoru's iPod still in their ears with the same song they've been listening to since Hikaru's confession.

_You should know it's true  
Just now, the part about my love for you  
And how my hearts about to burst  
Into a thousand pieces  
Oh it must be true  
And they'll believe us to soon  
Baby, it's fact_

**--**

**A/N: **My very first Ouran High fic. I wrote a Hitachiincest, because I'm so obsessed with them right now. 3 I _was_ going to write a Hikaru and Haruhi or a Kaoru and Haruhi (just 'cause Haruhi is so cute with pretty much every guy in the anime. Damn, I just love her so much Cx), but then this idea just popped into my head, and my inspiration was phenomenal all throughout the rest of the fic, so that's why it's so long.

I've noticed how OOC the members are, especially the twins, so you don't have to complain.

Oh, and just to clear it up: the little song fic, "Baby, It's Fact," is just something extra I've decided to type up. It _does_ sort of go along with the story, but it wasn't necessary, so you can just ignore the crappiness of it. xD

Well, thanks to everyone who read it all. I know it's kinda long; it wasn't my intention, really. xP

**EDIT: **Just because everyone's pointing out my Ouran- and Japanese-illiterateness, I've fixed most of the problems in the fic. Please, if you spot any other mistakes, tell me, and I'll be sure to fix it right away. -.-


End file.
